Flaming Continent: Flaming Voyage
by Kura'Baee
Summary: Majesty, a young Ninetales, has dedicated the rest of her life to raising her young kits alone. This may prove harder than she thought, because Sable is bound by a great destiny. The powers of darkness is corrupt. Only his pure flames can save them all.
1. Continent of Flames: Watching

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own Pokemon

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** It's RamaChanChan here. This is my first story uploaded on FF . net, and literally the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written in my entire life, yay me! So considerably, it may not be that good, especially since I'm thirteen. Don't let that discourage you, I've been trying to work on this story for a while now, and I really like the ideas I've put into it.

Basically, this takes place in a whole new Pokemon universe. Each Pokemon element is unique to a certain Continent or Country, and each Continent or Country has special features to it that pertains to the elements of the Pokemon found there. Each Continent, or Country, has some form of a Guardian, whether legendary or not, because some types don't have a legendary for it. (i.e, poison, bug).

Okay, so I revised only the second half of this chapter, but I can't help but wonder if it was really neccesary. Well... folks, you decide!

**- CONTINENTS: A -**

**THE DRYLANDS  
Sector A

* * *

**

**The Continent of Flames** This Continent is mostly inhabited by fire-type pokemon. It is located directly on the equator. The nights are short and the days are lengthy, summertime is all year-round. A strip of volcanic mountains sits north, constantly spewing fire over the land. Rainstorms are detested an infrequent. Humans have begun to settle there recently.

**The Rocky Continent **This continent is directly above The Continent of Flames. There, rock-type Pokemon smash boulders for fun and enjoy scaling their mountainous land. It's a perilous, harsh environment that only natural hikers could love.

**The Desert Region **The Desert Region is home to many ground-type Pokemon. It's brutal, harsh, and filled with sandstorms. Most of the ground-types that live there prefer to tunnel underground. The desert region tapers off The Continent of Flames, moreso dry than The Continent of Flames is hot. You have to be crazy to vacation there.

**The Continent of Steel **The environment here is rough and dangerous. The tallest mountains in the world rise up to the sky, hardened into steel in some places by many eruptions there in the past. Underground, precious metals are dug up by humans and Pokemon. Each inhabitant of this Continet put excellent use to its steel.

* * *

**-END CONTINENTS -**

Got that? There's more to come.

If you read this author's note, good for you. If not, then you may be hopelessly lost.

* * *

**FLAMING CONTINENT  
**FLAMING VOYAGE

~ * ~

**THE CONTINENT OF FLAMES**

_Majesty_

I.

**THE LIGHT OF DAWN** is always welcome; with it comes the sun. Its glorious rays beam down upon the land, scorching the red mountains that make up my home, turning them a brilliant scarlet that reminds me fondly of the embers blazing in my belly now. Exhaling, a ring of smoke permeates the dry air, growing lighter and lighter until it vanished. I watched it, letting my mind wander a little.

I started, briskly, making way down the canyon, feeling the hot rock seep into the soft skin of my pads. I kept close to the walls, thick fur brushing the hard granite, for shade. The sun was a hot yellow eye glaring at me from the horizon. Each of my nine tails relished the new warmth it brought. Dry stalks of grass poked out of the earth here and there, forcing its way up the cracks. Tiny mice scuttled about, their long shadows thrown over the earth. I paid them no mind. This part of the canyon was mostly barren, perfect for my daily excursions. My kits were safe at home in their den. For now, they were sleeping, curled against one another like little orbs of fire as they awaited my return.

Somewhere in the distance, great plumes of smoke billowed into the sky. It was said to be the breath of our Legendary Guardian, Heatran, as he exhales the smoke and dust piled up on the volcanoes. I imagined the Guardian huddled in one of his many lairs deep underground, summoning the great rushes of molten lava that hardens and shapes our land. That lava forms the mammoth Volcanic Mountains that were home to many fire-type Pokémon. I could feel magma now, gushing beneath the surface of the earth like a river.

Southward, Entei prowled the great Scorched Plains, his bulk casting sharp shadows over the tall grass. And Moltres flew anywhere she pleased, nesting on her perch at Mt. Ember whenever she tired. Each guardian was responsible for ensuring the safety of the Continent. But, for all the years I have lived, I never met either of them. I will, someday, but for now I must care for my kits.

My kits, Sable and Blazen, are the world to me. They're my first litter, though I've lived for five decades already. Even so, I am lucky to birth so soon. Most vixens are forced to wait over a century until a potential mate comes along, and perhaps even longer to birth kits. Their father, Tiriam, had not lingered. We did not love each other in the popular sense. For the most part, I only wanted his kits. Part of me had felt guilty for deceiving him, but he'd vanished anyway, and then I realized he didn't love me either. Perhaps in the future he might return for the kits he'd left behind. If so, he's not getting them. Sable and Blazen are mine now, my hard labor, my loves. Not his. They never will be.

Sighing, I paused for a rest on a jutting ledge, staring over the canyon. It was beautiful; orange-golden rock radiating in the dawn sunshine. The vibrations of my world traveled up into my paws. I could feel, rather than hear and see, the herds of several different Pokémon milling through the land. They belonged here, just as I.

Somehow my thoughts strayed to the kits.

My eldest, Sable, is such a beautiful, gold-furred little Vulpix. His distinct, sepia-colored eyes hold such innocence and purity, and his unique pelt will surely provide much popularity as he grows older. My son is undeniably the more sensitive of the hatchlings, caring genuinely for others, and lovably naïve and sensitive. He loves to explore. I am not sure which side of his parentage he takes after; I was hot-spirited and independent when I was younger, and his father, surely, was very solemn and unkind. Sable's softness, perhaps, derived from my mother. She was timid and unready for her daughters. I spent most of my childhood raising myself and being looked after by my grandmother. Then, I went off to find myself a home.

Blazen, however, _does_ remind me very much of myself. He's lively and energetic, stubborn and hardy. Though younger, he has a protective grip on Sable. He hardly allows him to do anything precarious. However, even though he often disallows Sable to do much of anything, Blazen hardly restrains himself. He's a go-getter, a real daredevil. He's harder to look after. I'm constantly disciplining him, keeping an eye on him, but he and his brother both hold a special place in my heart. I will always love them.

Daylight has come. No longer is the sky pink, but it is slowly melting into a bright blue. Today will be cloudless, like many. In an hour or so, Blazen and Sable will awaken, but my hackles bristle as I catch a familiar scent, ripping me out of my revering trance. Raising my gaze, I notice a lone figure padding precariously close to the edge of the canyon's fatal fall. Her image was nothing but a tiny speck in the distance, but I could still recognize who she was. No other Pokémon had a pelt as red as that.

"Mirin," I mouthed, sending my mental presence towards the Flareon. She paused, throwing her nose up to taste the air. Uncertainly, she let her dark orbs wander until our gazes connected. She seemed cheerful.

Slowly, I descend from my ledge and landed on the dusty canyon floor beneath me. Miles of rock and wall stretched out before me, Mirin's tiny form silhouetted over the edge. Her paws shuffled anxiously as she tried to locate a way down. Finding a jutting precipice, she leapt onto it and gradually made her way to the canyon's base. Her scent fluctuated in glee.

"Majesty!" she cried. "What a pleasure it is to see you!"

"As to you," I replied. "What is a Pokémon as clumsy as you doing traipsing along the edge of the canyon like that? Have you lost your mind?"

"I was looking for you, actually," the Flareon admitted, staring shyly down at her paws. "I'd missed you, so…"

"What about the kits? How are they?"

Mirin's aura suddenly flared mischievously. "They're the entire reason I'm out here! Alenn couldn't stay still, and Carlan couldn't keep his teeth out of my precious Venice's fur. I needed some fresh air."

"I see…" I tried to hide my mirth. I wasn't really the cheerful kind, but Mirin often reminded me of my days spent as a kit. "And Harris is watching over them?"

"Of course!"

"Good." I let myself relax, enjoying the company of a close friend. Mirin and I had drifted away once we'd found mates, but I'd noticed her visiting my canyon often, paying extra attention to the area where we'd first met, a large slab of stone that served as the best sunning spot in the canyon.

"You know," said Mirin. "This place seems a little… emptier."

I had noticed as well. The canyon was no longer bustling with as much activity as it used to. Even though the area was naturally barren, the increasing lack of occupants was… suspicious, to say the least. To me, there could have only been one explanation.

"Humans; they're increasing by the thousands."

Mirin mildly met my crimson gaze. "Humans have built some home close to mine and Harris's den," she admitted. "At first I was worried for the kits, but Harris _assured _me nothing would happen. He once belonged to a human, you know*." She quieted, lowering her eyes down to her paws. "I still feel really anxious, being all the way out here while Harris and the kits are so close to the humans."

"Many Pokémon fear the humans," I told her. "But they are harmless. There are Pokémon with intelligence that far surpasses them, such as mine. They don't have any elemental powers to speak of, so therefore they hardly belong in this world. If anything, they're prey."

Mirin gasped. "But, Majesty! You know that's against –"

"–our Legendary Code, I know," I interrupted. "I know what happened to the last Pokémon that killed a human." I let my eyes trail over the contours of the canyon, and out over the great volcanic mountains beyond. "I won't make that mistake."

Mirin breathed a sigh of relief.

"_But_," I let my eyes meet hers, fierce emotion burning within the crimson orbs more powerful than anything. "If they try to harm my kits, I shall surely bestow upon them a fate worse than death."

I let my tails sway suggestively. **

And I tried to ignore Mirin's discomfort.

**~ * ~**

**SABLE SLOWLY** **OPENED** his pale brown orbs, squinting against the sunlight streaming into the den. He'd fallen asleep cuddling against his brother Blazen, but now the other Vulpix kit was somewhere to his left, sprawled out in the nest they shared, leaving the slightly older kit was stuck on the cold, hard, cave floor.

Trying to ignore the stiffness in his limbs and the urge to crawl into the nest and sleep, Sable poked his golden head out of the cave's entrance. He tentatively relished the feel of the warm sun on his fur. Gradually, the need for sunshine became too much. Dragging his tail *** along the dusty ground, he padded out into the open and sat there. Closing his eyes, he basked in the fiery heat of the canyon.

After a few moments, he caught his brother's milky scent on the breeze, just before his sibling bowled him over. Yipping, he wrestled with the other fox, excitedly sinking his teeth into his brother's soft coat and patiently allowing Blazen to nip him here and there. The brothers tousled across the dusty canyon floor, not caring how their pelts were becoming dirtier and dirtier.

"I got'cha!" cried Blazen, lunging forward.

Sable tried to dodge, but his eyes widened as he felt his feet slip up from under him, then he felt Blazen's weight between his shoulderblades. Blazen cheekily pressed Sable against the earth, the edges of his mouth pulled back in triumph.

"You wouldn't have caught me if I didn't trip," Sable told him, but mildly, struggling to toss his brother off him. Blazen was a little heavier than him.

"Stupid. It's _your _fault you tripped!" Blazen smugly used his paw to press Sable's face into the canyon floor. "Taste dirt, brother!"

With a cry, Sable suddenly caught his brother off gaurd by giving a great shove and sent his brother careening off to the side. Sable watched, guiltily, as Blazen thrashed about in the air, startled, before he crashed with a low 'thud' some distance away. He didn't move.

Fearing he could've hurt his brother, his protector, Sable was by his side in an instant. "Blazen," he called, timidly padding up to his still body. "You okay?"

Blazen shook himself, winded. "I'm _fine_!" he said hotly. He butted Sable's shoulder roughly, heat rising off him in waves. "Like that stupid, sissy lunge coulda hurt me anyway."

Sable blinked, wondering how he should respond, but at that moment their mother appeared. She wasn't alone; a Flareon walked alongside her. Sable had never met her before. Blazen would notice how clumsy and stupid she looked walking beside their mother, but Sable noticed the gentleness in her eyes and her friendly smile.

Sable decided he liked her.

"Momma!" Blazen sprinted up to meet her, his sourness forgotten. Majesty was delighted to see him; Sable could see it in the way her bright red eyes glimmered.

"Good day, Little One," said Majesty, by way of greeting.

Blazen turned and regarded the Flareon hostilely. "Who's this?" he barked, his pale tail bristling. "Do you want me to make her go away?"

"Calm down, Little One," said their mother. "This is that friend of mine, Mirin."

Mirin shyly stared at her paws.

Sable stepped forward. "Hello, Mirin," he greeted.

Mirin seemed startled. "O-oh, hello!"

"That is my older one, Sable, my Sweet One," Majesty told her. "He is the one I've told you about, with the golden pelt."

"You _do_ have such a _beautiful _pelt," Mirin told him, almost before Majesty had even finished her statement. Her voice was breathless with awe.

Sable usually only heard this from his mother, but hearing it from a different Pokémon really made him feel… unique. Special. He observed his golden pelt somewhat vainly. Even covered in red dust, it was still beautiful. Beside him, Blazen snorted. Blazen often hated it when the attention was drawn from him, so Sable tried to occuply himself with the birds soaring lazily through the sky. Vibrations from the entire canyon thrummed up into his paws.

"Do you know any games?" Blazen was asking Mirin. "Can you play with me? Sable cheats." He stared hard at her, as if daring her to refuse.

Sable squared his shoulders defensively at Blazen's comment. "I do _not _cheat!" But it came out sounding all squeaky and lame. Dejectedly, his ears flattened to his skull.

"I _do _know games…" said Mirin slowly, glancing sympathetically at Sable. "Have... have ever you heard of melting stones?"

"Melting stones? Sounds complicated," Blazen told her. "And boring."

"Blazen." Majesty's tone was warning enough. Blazen sobered, but still held a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Fair enough, but it's not as boring as it would seem to be." Mirin was mysterious. "What about having a pretend battle?"

"Sable and I do that all the time," Blazen mumbled, determined to make the Flareon displeased, but not upset his mother at the same time. "I win most of the time."

_Not today, _thought Sable with pride. He'd beaten Blazen this time, though his brother was stockier than he was!

Mirin obtained a mischievous glint in her dark blue eyes. "This game will be different, Blazen. It'll keep you occupied for a while. This time, I'll be using real fire and real battle moves."

Blazen gasped. "What? Really?"

Mirin nodded, gaining courage. "My parents used to do play this game with us all of the time when we were learning our moves, but pretty soon, we would need these skills to learn how to survive in the true world. It's like being in a real battle."

Sable glanced at Majesty, to see if she approved. The solemn Ninetales was watching the entire event placidly, either meaning that she didn't believe there to be any danger, or Blazen's safety was something disregarded. Sable very much doubted the latter, but he wasn't very convinced of the former, either. "Momma?" he said. "Do you think…?"

"Blazen will be fine, Sweet One," she replied, using one of her tails to wrap around his own comfortingly. "His Flash Fire should protect him, and Mirin is too kind to hurt a kit. Her flames will be warm. Promise."

Sable had never heard of 'warm flames' before. But then again, he hadn't heard of many things before. Majesty was always right, however. She'd never been wrong, so why should he be afraid? Besides, it was only a game. Games never lasted too long, anyway. His worry gradually subsided as Blazen and Mirin began to play.

Most of the game dealt with Blazen trying to dodge Mirin's Flamethrowers, powerful bursts of fire that seemed to go on forever. Majesty had demonstrated for them once, firing a real long one all the way down the canyon. It didn't stop for a long time. Mirin's fire was thinner and more compact. It was obvious she was trying not to frighten the kit.

Blazen was enjoying himself, however. The flames didn't even seem to bother him at all. They actually made him excited. He managed to fire a weak Ember at Mirin, but she praised him anyway. Blazen roared cutely and dived upon the Flareon. Pretty soon, they were engaged in a wild tousle, Mirin's laughter echoing across the canyon's walls. Sable was eager to join in, but his shyness got the best of him. Instead, he sat beside his mother and watched his brother enjoy himself, and tried to shake off the benevolent feel that had suddenly darkened the canyon.

A few hours crept by. For some reason, the young kit felt a growing sensation of darkness, and being watched. It made his hackles rise, agitated. So the kit found himself wandering, eager to be away from all the activity. He let his mind wander as he traveled, soaking up the ground's warmth through his paws. Eyes prickled into the back of his neck; no doubt it was his mother keeping an eye on him, lest he'd wander too far.

Sable found a shallow slope that would take him into a small hollow beneath a crevice. In actuality, he was lured there by a strange scent. His pale eyes darted around momentarily, before snuffling deeper into the space. Finding nothing, he crept out, only to be met by a dark sillhouette. And obsidian eyes.

"Um...?" Sable blinked.

There was a Pokemon in front of him. A strange one. It was slightly larger than him, a dog. A puppy, he realized. It was alone, but it seemed to be a lot more confident and unafraid than someone caught off guard. In fact, Sable had never seen it before at all.

"Um," Sable swallowed. "H-Hello..."

"You," the puppy grunted, rearing up so its chest stuck out. "You live here?"

"Yeah," Sable replied, trying hard not to stare habitually at his paws.

"You look weird."

"So I've been told." His tone was friendly, but the puppy's was cold and androgynous. Sable really had no idea where it came from.

"I'm new here," the puppy said, tilting its red muzzle to the side. "What would your mother think of me?"

"Um. . . I'm not sure. . . ."

"Humph. You wouldn't be." A mysterious light glinted behind the strange, black puppy's eyes. Something weird and unsettling. Sable fought hard not to shiver, but failed just as soon as the canine gave a chilling grin.

"Maybe you ought to join her."

Trembling, he passed the hound, wincing as his bright fur brushed against its dark, silky strands of black. The dog didn't turn around to make sure he was gone. Instead it just sat there, peering out into the dark crevice. Sable, throughly bemused, focused his attention ahead to where Mirin and Blazen's game was coming to a close.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered.

Sable turned, his pale eyes meeting with the pup's own obsidian again.

_"_Nice meeting you."

The polite, yet intoned message caused Sable's brow to furrow, but he straightened up. "It's good to see you too!" he replied with much more enthusiasm. Momma had always told him to be kind to others, even if he didn't know them.

"How cute," the pup whispered, as if it could read his thoughts. A moment later there was a soft breeze, irritating Sable's eyes. But once he closed and opened them, the red-bellied dog was gone. As if it had never been there at all.

He felt... tainted somehow, though he wasn't really sure why. He didn't know how long he sat there, just staring at the spot where that pup once was, but he knew he had to leave when Majesty started to call for him. He could never ignore his mother's calls. Turning, he drunkenly staggered away, trying hard to act natural. The last thing he wanted was his mother's concern, but the image of the strange puppy kept replaying over and over in his mind. He'd never seen or heard about a Pokemon like that before, so he was pretty sure it didn't belong.

Even so, how did it just disappear like that?

Blazen, his tiny body spent, lay at his mother's paws, panting. Somehow he still found enough energy to boast about his pretend-battle. Mirin was gently licking the dust off his fur as she listened, and only looked up as Sable drew nearer. She seemed happy enough.

"Hey, kit!" she called. "Oh, where'd you go off to? You missed nearly everything."

"Not far," Sable sighed, trying to force the incident into the deepest corners of his mind. Nothing happened. Everything was normal. As it should be.

Nothing.

But something... someone... was _staring at him._

Sable felt a shiver run down his spine and whirled around, but only came face to face with an expanse of short grass and rock in the distance. A part of him had expected to see the pup. "Huh?" he murmured.

"Sweet One?" Majesty inquired. "What's the matter?"

Sable looked at her, then smiled. "Nothing, Momma. Just a little bit tired."

A little tired, indeed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **See? I changed it up a bit but, oh, that actually wasn't bad at all! I encourage you to review. Reviews will definitely help me out. Thank you for reading ^_^.

**FOOTNOTES**

* Pokeballs don't exist in this part of the story yet, so Harris was more of a pet

** Ninetales have the power to lay a 1,000 year curse on people and Pokemon

*** Going by the Pokedex, Vulpix are born with one white tail, which gains color and seperates as it grows older. Sable and Blazen's tails are darkening somewhat

Anything I missed? I dunno, I just insert stuff and just forget about it.

Um, again, THANK YOU.


	2. Continent of Flames: Threat

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own Pokemon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **Yay! I finally got chapter two to fill in the big ol' gap. Nobody's reviewing, but I won't let that deter me. I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do! (And think of a better summary) And revise the other chapter. (Gyah! Why won't the system CENTER anything? WHY?) Okay... here I go!

Here are some Continents, I have three ^_^

**- CONTINENTS B -**

**THE SPARSELY INHABITED  
Sector B**

**The Continent of Poison** This continent is saturated with poisonous miasma. It sits in a deep pit, below sea level, in the Earth located in its most unexplored southern region, beside the Continent of Spirits. The land is swathed with boggy marshes and contamination. Poison Pokemon love this place, though it is uninhabitable by humans and many other types.

**The Continent of Spirits **Ghost-type Pokemon are everywhere in this spooky continent, even if you can't always see them. The poisonous miasma from the Continent of Poison is much milder here, and instead turns into a silvery kind of gas that repels sunlight. Many steer clear of this seemingly desolate place. The humans there are experts in magical charms to will the spirits away.

**The Continent of Darkness/Shadows **The Continent of Shadows is true to its name. Here, nighttime seems everlasting. The sun was recently blotted out by an unidentified presence. The land is shrouded with shadows and malevolence. It used to be peaceful, but now the Pokemon struggle with the darkness plaguing their hearts. Even the humans are starting to become corrupt.

**- END CONTINENTS -**

Finished. Now, let's move on with the story, shall we?

* * *

**FLAMING CONTINENT  
**FLAMING VOYAGE

~ * ~

**THE CONTINENT OF FLAMES**

_Majesty_

II.

**SABLE CHASED A MOUSE **in his dreams. I recognized his tiny little squeaks, and the soft shuffling of his paws as they batted at the air. His body still succumbed to the excitement of the day. Across the den, Blazen and Mirin were mere bundles of fur, huddled closely together in the shadows. Mirin could sleep through anything, I had witnessed this myself countless times. She'd fallen asleep even during her birthing contractions. Harris had gone insane, thinking she'd passed out.

But she could definitely win the heart of anyone.

I unfurled myself from my nest, careful not to rouse Sable, and padded out into the lukewarm night air. It was time for the morning hunt. Closing my eyes, I felt my body loosen. A picture of the canyon etched itself into my mind; stony precipices and dry grass swaying in the night. Solitary boulders and water beds lay nestled amongst the winding paths and crags. Prey emerged from their burrows and ambled out onto the land. Thinking of my homeland was almost an unconscious thing, absorbing every beautiful detail.

Then, all at once, the clarity faded into my subconscious. My ears pricked, sure to stay alert for danger. Soon, the world was nothing more than a faded blur. I'd let my instincts take over, canine excitement succumbing me like a burst of bright sunshine. Weightless, my paws skimmed the hard earth beneath me, cool air caressing my thick fur as I searched for our morning meal. The stars glimmered overhead. Time was nothing. Not anymore.

The sun was just creeping over the horizon when I'd returned, two plump rabbits dangling from my jaws. I'd hardly remembered the hunt, too thrilled to even think straight. It was dangerous, I know, but I couldn't resist to temptation to just 'let go'. For the first time in a while, I felt very safe.

Turning, I caught the yellow strip of sunshine from far away. I'd witnessed many sunrises in my life. Many times. But each one was just as magical to me. Almost ritualistically, I wave my nine tails in a greeting, welcoming it with unsuppressed devotion, ignoring the tang of rabbit blood in my mouth.

The sun was symbolic to my country in many ways. It provides us with _everything_, especially our fire. It'd been praised for countless millennium by my people. By my ancestors. I am only guilty that I haven't realized it glorious importance until far into my kit-hood, when I'd unleashed my first successful Flamethrower. Then, it was as if the rays of sun had swept through my entire body, empowering me.

"What are you doing?"

Blinking, I came to my senses, dropping the rabbits to the ground. Sable was staring at me innocently, his single tail curled over his paws.

I tilted my head to the side slightly, and stared at my kit as if he were someone else entirely. Sable looked as though he'd been up since I'd left; his gaze was clear and sharp, his body slightly tense, unakin to its lethargic rhythm in the mornings. His underdeveloped muscles rippled in the fresh light. Upon closer observation, I detected a lingering scent of dust and stone on his fur. He must have even found the time to explore and play.

My eyes smiling, I leaned forward and nuzzled my baby's soft bangs. He didn't protest.

Sable always intrigued me; his softness, his stamina, his emphatic tendencies, but most of all his gorgeous, exotic appearence. His thick fur mirrored the sun brilliantly, soft eyes always concerned and wary. Peering into those orbs was like observing deep, wavering pools of brown amber. They were so careful, precious, filled with warmth and purity. In many ways, he was not a normal kit. I knew this. And I did my best to bear with his little abnormalties. But really, it tends to get a little challenging.

"Momma?" said Sable suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

I pricked my ears, but I heard nothing but the birds and the gentle caress of grass scuffling the sides of the canyon. "No, my Sweet One," I replied. "Nothing but our precious, beautiful world, my dear. And Mirin's quiet snores."

Sable seemed disappointed. "Oh, then."

Before I could inquire if I should check again, Mirin's scent shifted. Soon, I spied her bright form padding out into the open, no doubt lured to the scent of rabbit blood. She stumbled across the earth, eyes half-lidded in the light. Small puffs of white smoke blew out of her mouth as she exhaled, body slack with exhaustion. Her mane was clumped, tangled, and dusty, while her tail was matted with dirt and sweat. I'd never seen her so disheveled. I could've laughed at her deadened appearence.

Blazen followed after her, brimming with energy. I gazed at him fondly as he dove into his meal, rudely soaking the ground with the creature's blood. He'd forgotten to pay his respects.

"My Little One must have really done a number on you," I told her as she collapsed in front of a rabbit, full well knowing she didn't look as bad as this yesterday. "You look as if you'd done a battle with an Onyx. And the Onyx won."

Mirin regarded me halfway, still somewhat asleep. "Whazzat?" she mumbled.

"Nothing."

After breakfast, the kits engaged in one of their games. Mirin tagged along, as usual, her curious dark eyes absorbing the details of the game with great fervor. Cheer wafted from her, sharp and clear. It was an amusing sight; Mirin acting as if she was no older than Blazen or Sable. I imagined the time she spent with her kits. They must be miserable now that she's gone. Eased, I lay on a sun-bleached rock, letting my body stretch out.

I let the kits wander farther and usual, until their voices were nothing but soft murmurs to my ears. With Mirin here, I could finally relax without the constant need of supervision. Mirin was handling that well, even though she seemed completely oblivious; she was almost as keen as I.

The day faded along. I was only dimly aware of a thin chill encompassing my body. Letting the flames swell within me, a low stream of fire escaped my mouth, and I felt the air heat up again. It was strange; fire-type Pokemon rarely felt cold. In fact, it was more important to prevent overheating than to keep warm, as our bodies may not be able to understand certain pressures of heat. I decided to walk, to get circulation to thaw the chill. I paced the canyon, staying within distance of the den and my rock.

The connection I shared with my kits was still as strong as ever. They were safe; merely resting.

A breeze whispered by, bringing an odd, smokey scent along with it.

It was then that I had become acutely aware of something... someone... watching me. It wasn't a kind of benevolent stare, nor was it secretive. Moreover, it was as if something was deliberately trying to make me uncomfortable. Turning, I found a dark, tiny shadow perched along the ridge of the canyon. It was far away, but I could make out the sillhouette of a Houndoom. Our gaze connected. I pondered its presence, baring my teeth threateningly. Only a moment later, the Pokemon stood and ambled away. It was wise; it backed away. Unafraid, it seemed. Something had glinted around its paw, subtly, and I couldn't tell what it was from my position. All I knew was that Houndoom were potential battlemates, and this one was probably just wandering before it'd stumbled upon the canyon.

Sighing, I returned to my rock. Still, I couldn't help the shard of suspicion imprinting itself in my breast.

**. ~ * ~ .**

**MIRIN FOUND SABLE **staring at the moon. It was late that night. A warm breeze whispered across the canyon, bringing with it the scent of fur and stone. Stars glittered high above like tiny pinpricks in the sky. Even though it was peaceful, Mirin faltered as she made her way over to the kit. Every sound, every musical keen of a cricket, made the fur on the back of her neck rise. Something about nighttime made her uneasy. Perhaps it was the moon, so ghostly in that dark, dark sky. The absense of sun. Or darkness all around.

But she decided that the silence was what unnerved her most.

"Sable?" Mirin yawned. "How come you aren't asleep?" Majesty had left long ago on her nighttime patrol. No doubt she was a two miles or so away from there by now. Mirin couldn't see what would compel Sable to come out at this time. She doubted he and Blazen were allowed to leave their den when their mother wasn't present. It was only safe to stay hidden. But Sable didn't seem afraid at all. Only contemplative.

It was weird to see such deep thought rooted in such a young face. Sable was thinking. He was thinking harder than he'd ever thought before, maybe. Vast expansions of knowledge glinted white off the kit's pale brown eyes.

Mirin paused, stunned, as she realized the _depth _in those orbs. No young kit should have such a deepness in their eyes. For a moment Mirin thought she was approaching some kind of higher being. That kind of wavering, thoughtful intensity should only exist through years of challenge and trial. So Sable, truly, was such a remarkable kit. Mirin wondered if Majesty knew just how lucky she was to have a kit like them. Then she realized that Majesty appreciated Sable a lot more than anyone else on the planet ever could. And that reassured her. She thought of the relationship she had with her own kits. Oh God, Arceus, she sure missed them now.

"Oh Arceus, help me," she mumbled. "My thoughts just drift from one thing to another."

"Sable?" Mirin called, stepping up beside him. "What are you lookin' at?"

Sable slowly turned to her. "Mirin? You're awake?"

"Yeah." She blinked kindly at him. "What are you doing out here?"

Sable's ears flattened to the sides of his head guiltily. "I... I woke you up, didn't I?"

"It's not that. I just woke up by myself and saw you weren't there. I was worried, so I did a little search. Were you looking for Majesty?" Mirin wanted to sound stern, but it came out all curious. Her tail twitched in irritation. She couldn't act like an adult to save her life sometimes.

"Sorry. I just feel really uneasy."

"What do you mean?" There should be no such thing as a worried kit. Well... to the extent that would keep him up all night.

"Like... I'm worried and anxious. Did something happen today that'd make me feel this way?" He gazed at her expectantly.

"No," sighed Mirin. "But shouldn't you remember something like that yourself?" She had to ask Majesty if the kit suffered from memory lapses. She wouldn't be surprised if it was the case; Sable seemed pretty out of it most of the time. "Today was pretty normal."

Sable lowered his head, as if disappointed. "Blazen could be right. I'm just being weird."

Mirin blinked. "Don't do that! You're making me all guilty." Her ears burned with embarrassment. "You're not weird; we all get nervous sometimes. Is it something you ate?"

"I doubt it." Sable looked at her. His eyes were shining, but Mirin could tell it was fake. "Don't trouble yourself, Mirin. I probably had a nightmare and forgot about it or something."

"Sure... right."

Sable _did _seem to be the forgetful type too.

"I think I'm sleepy again," Sable told her. He _did _seem tired now. Mirin was relieved; Majesty would kill her if she allowed one of the kits to stay up so long. Actually, Majesty would kill her over a lot of things. Those images failed to comfort her.

A stone of mischievous worry settled into her thoughts: would Majesty bake her with a Flamethrower if Sable was tired the next morning? Perhaps she'd have to hunt her own breakfast, or the Ninetales would smash her head against a few boulders. Launch her over the edge of the canyon. She pictured Majesty's expressions, a smile snaking across her own vulpine face. But when she came back to the real world, Sable had let out a huge yawn.

"Um, I'm going back to bed now," the kit told her.

Mirin watched him leave. Once the shadows of the den swallowed him up, the Flareon imagined Sable curling up with his brother to sleep. Mirin could have followed him, she knew, but she chose to stay where she was. She wasn't ready to go back to sleep yet.

For the longest time she sat where she was, letting the cool breezes reach under her fur and cool her down. She'd been feeling slightly under the weather lately. Her body temperature was irregular. Grunting, she wondered if she should head away so she could unleash some Flamethrowers to cool herself down.

_Out of the question_, she thought. _I can't leave the kits here alone._

Suddenly, a faint howl tore through the night sky. Wavering. High-pitched. It was unlike anything Mirin had ever heard before, and it sent a shiver up her spine. A large black bird, it was too far to distinguish whether it was Pokemon or animal, soared overhead to obscure part of the moon. Mirin could make out the excited barks of humans. _Humans?_

Unrelated, a swarm of dark, dog-like Pokemon scaled the cliffsides of the canyon. Mirin was seeing it without really being there.

_"Mirin! You must hurry here at once!"_

"Majesty?" Almost simultaneously, her mind and body gave a great, violent jolt. As if yanked by an invisible string, she lurched forward. Mirin's hardened paws skimmed over the rough, cracked ground. She was running faster than she'd ever ran before, her stocky body somehow sprinting at a speed of over forty miles per hour. The walls of the canyon blurred into indescribable shapes. Wind whistled in her ears, flattened her fur to the sides of her body.

Her brain somehow felt invaded, like a presence had nestled itself there and wouldn't go away. After a moment of thinking - her thoughts was the only thing she had control of - she deduced that this must be Majesty's signal*. She'd called her, and her body obeyed. Like a magnet.

Something had happened. Something major. Something dangerous.

Her body came to a grinding halt. She winced as her pawpads began to bleed. There she stood, beside her best friend, gazing out over a sea of... of... were those dogs?

They were... different. Pokemon. Red underbellies and muzzles contrasted sharply against the black of their fur. As Mirin's eyes adjusted to the night, she made out finer details. Bony plates. Sharp claws. Horns. Basic aspect of a certain Dark Pokemon.

Houndoom. They were mixed Dark and Fire-types. They weren't normally aggressive. But these were dangerous somehow. And they had surrounded them.

"Mirin," Majesty hissed, yanking the Flareon form her stupor. Majesty took a hesitant step back, only grimacing hotly when one of the devil-dogs snapped at her tails. "The territory has been invaded. This isn't a single challenger, but a whole pack. We are outnumbered."

Mirin gasped. Her heart flooded with anxiety and confusion. Majesty rarely admitted worry, but she could tell why her friend was on edge. The demon-dogs were all around, their bodies tense and their eyes bloodshot. The skinny arrowheadeds that were their tails whipped and threaded through the air. They bore their teeth, lips pulled back threateningly. In every way, it was a signal for battle. Even murder. It was a completely unfair match.

But why hadn't they moved yet?

"What are you doing here!" Majesty exclaimed, her voice unforgiving and authorative. "You have no right!" **

Mirin felt a snarl rise in her throat. Crouching low, embers illuminated the dark night. Even her fur seemed to glow.

"Wait."

That wasn't Majesty. Mirin followed the voice. Her eyes fell upon a lone figure, making its way unhurriedly through the crowd. The Houndoom parted for her, like a knife through butter, and Mirin had to turn to face her. She was a Houndoom as well, but slightly taller and larger than the others. Instead of black, her eyes were a glowing dark red. Her plates were pure white, not ivory. Mirin noted that she walked steadily, purposefully, as if she had every right to be there. It made her fur hot.

Majesty eyed her. She looked as if she wanted to tear the dog limb from limb. The restraint, however, was immense; Mirin was surprised herself.

The female Houndoom did not stop until she was right in front of the raging golden fox. Mirin shifted uneasily, but she tried to be brave. These creatures were attempting to steal her friend's territory. If that happened, Majesty and the kits wouldn't have a place to live. The kits would probably die out there; they were much too young to be without stable territory. Still, an army of devilish dogs...

She paused; Majesty was speaking. "... one reason why I shouldn't tear you apart."

The female Houndoom chuckled. "Majesty, my darling--"

"I am _not _your darling!"

"Very well, Majesty. My. . . pack and I simply need a. . . _permanent_ place of residing."

"I'll never allow that to happen!" Majesty stepped forward, her tails betraying her anger. They were spread apart, making her body ten times larger than what it was before. Tiny embers lighted at their tips.

The Houndoom only chuckled. Mirin hated that laugh. "I think you'll come to understand our presence enough to leave on your own accord, actually."

Majesty scoffed. "Hardly. I have no reason to fear you."

Even so, the female Houndoom looked as if she'd already won. "But my dear, it's fifty of us and only two of you. And also... we know of Sable and Blazen."

Mirin's eyes grew as wide as the full moon overhead. Beside her, Majesty's breath hitched. Her body stiffened. When the Ninetales spoke, her voice was strained and raspy, as if someone was holding her throat. "My... kits? You plan to harm my _kits_?!"

Not only that, she knew their _names_.

"We've been watching you for quite a while," the Houndoom intoned quietly, albeit forcefully. "Please don't let it come to that."

Mirin could tell Majesty's restraint was diminishing. If the Ninetales attacked, there would certainly be an uproar. Mirin's voice wavered as she spoke, "This... this is entirely against the Sacred Code!"

Majesty's golden mane bristled. "I cannot allow this!"

"What are you going to do?" the female Houndoom taunted. "Tell? Tell who? The Guardians are not powerful at all. Not anymore. And besides, while you're busy arguing with me, I have other packmates positioned to strike."

"You're insane!" Majesty stepped closer, ignoring the agitated, throaty growls rising around her. "Unfair battles, threats of murder, illegal trespassing, betrayal of the Guardians, cheap, low down... filthy... you are betraying the entire basis of our Sacred Code! Don't you realiz--"

"I don't want to hear you preach," the Dark Pokemon snarled, leering triumphantly at her. "The humans are what matter now. They have the power. I want this territory tomorrow by sunset. You had better made up your mind by then."

"Wait!" Majesty called. "You can't possibly call this a proper victory. The only way to defeat me legitally is in battle. A fair match. I want a deal."

Mirin raised a brow. What did Majesty have in mind?

The Houndoom's interest seemed piqued as well. "Oh? I'd like to know how you think you can avoid your fate."

The Ninetales didn't falter. "You lead this pack, yes? If I defeat you, you must take your brethren, leave, and never return. If I lose, the territory is all yours."

Mirin whimpered, concerned, as the Houndoom let loose a throaty chuckle. She'd thought the dog would agree, it was an honorable thing to do, but this Pokemon didn't seem the least bit interested in reputation.

"No deal," she barked. "As I've mentioned, you had better made up your mind tomorrow by sunset."

As Mirin fought to swallow her horror, the army of Houndoom threw up their heads and howled at the night sky. Howls of victory. Beside her, she felt Majesty press her body to the stone beneath her, oddly quiet, belly fur brushing the hard granite. With a mighty, graceful leap, she cleared the throng of dogs and crept off into the night, not even sparing at glance back to the Houndoom leader. Her form bristled in anger, anxiety and resign. Mirin had never seen her like this before.

"Your friend is a rare breed," the female Houndoom remarked, almost wistfully. Mirin shot her one of her coldest glares. "She shall have a master to serve soon enough."

"Shut up." The command wasn't kind nor was it overly harsh. Mirin was tired. Never before had she felt so helpless.

The Flareon, left to her own devices, shouldered her way past her enemy and through the scattered crowd, ignoring the jeering howls and humiliating nips at her tail. She felt the dark eyes of their leader pierce through her pelt as she continued. That Houndoom... when did things become like this?

Suddenly an important detail surfaced in Majesty's mind. Humans. She'd heard humans before she'd started to run. Humans barking. ***

But she hadn't seen them at all.

Majesty... what could she do?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **And... that's a wrap. I'm not really satisfied with it though... hmm... it might still need a bit of tweaking, but it took me so long to finish, though! At least I'm finished, right? Well, at least with this chapter. And yeah, my computer still can't center anything. I wonder if it's the website?

**FOOTNOTES**

* Ninetales are thought to have psychic capabilities. Y'all ever seen that episode with the Ninetales its illusions? (Because we all know that in the Pokemon anime, Pokemon really don't have specified genders.)

** "You have no right!" As in, they have no right to try to take her territory, and attack her in a group like that. The reason why the Houndoom do not have a right to take her territory is that they are predominantly Dark-type, and thus they belong in the Continent of Shadows. But what are they doing here...? Hmm...?

*** "Humans barking." To Mirin, humans would sound as if they were barking. As for why she hadn't seen them when she arrived, I honestly have NO idea. ^_^

Is that all? Yeah, probably. Well, thanks!


	3. Continent of Flames: Departure

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own Pokemon

**AUTHORS NOTE **Hi there, peoples! I'm finally finished revising these chapters! (This one I revised last.) Even though I'm still not quite satisfied, I guess I'll give myself a break. There'll be plenty of time to review it and stuff in the future!

Is it apparent that I'm making this up as I go along? Yeah. But don't worry, I have a plot in mind for it.

Okay, here are a few continents. I have four more for you.

* * *

**- CONTINENTS: C -**

**SECTOR C: The Tropiclands**

**The Oceanic Islands **These islands are located far out to sea. Not only is the islands the territory of many water-type Pokemon, but the surrounding water is their territory as well. Lugia and Kyogre prowl deep, hidden from most of the world, while Suicune patrols the islands religiously. Out of all the Continents, the Oceanic Islands have the highest number of Legendary Guardians. In a land of tropical beaches and beautiful, crystal-clear oceans, the Oceanic Islands are truly a place to behold.

**The Continent of Thunder **Boom! Crackle! Sizzle! This continent is saturated with electrons. Thunderstorms ravage this continent, making it a dangerous place. Electric-type Pokemon thrive here, however. You will often find many electric-types climbing the many mountains of this continent, seeking bolts of lightning.

**The Swarming Continent **Bugs galore. This continent is virtually teeming with critters. Bugs are everywhere, some hidden, some exposed. The air is hot and humid, perfect for bug-type Pokemon. Though it seems to be an unlikeable place, this Continent is actually very beautiful and colorful.

**The Flowering Continent **No other Continent cherishes their flora more than The Flowering Continent. This continent makes good use of its various herbs and decorative flowers. Gardens and forests cover this large, sprawling continent on all borders. Center-most is a beautiful meadow teeming with magical flowers. Surrounding this meadow is an equally enchanting forest. It is considered the most beautiful Continent on the planet.

**- END CONTINENTS -**

Got that? There's STILL more to come. ^_^

* * *

**FLAMING CONTINENT  
**FLAMING VOYAGE

. ~ * ~ .

**THE CONTINENT OF FLAMES**

_Majesty_

III.

**I COULD NOT TAKE **my eyes off the kits. After the blatent threat on their lives I had to be clairvoyant*. I had to know both my kits' and my enemies' moves at all times, though the latter proved almost impossible and confusing. Already I notice Sable's health deteriorating. He'd always been special. He must sense the darkness upon us, but I do not know how. I must ensure that he and Blazen are safe at all costs.

But how could I, when both options are dangerous?

I had to be ready to make the decision by sunset.

As with my current reluctance to relinquish focus on my kits, I could feel sharp eyes boring into my pelt wherever I went. The Houndoom were watching just as closely, but from where I had no idea. Their scent mucked up the entire place, but they were as invisible as shadows. Mirin scouted, searching for them, but she never found them at all. I never expected she would. She's agitated; I could tell. With these beasts lurking around my space, she must feel concerned for her own family. And yet. . .

Something about the Houndoom was different. Very different. Suspiciously different, but just thinking about them made my vision turn red. Their lack of honor and just was despicable. How dare they knowingly force nursing mother from her only home, even as her kits are unfit for traveling? Worry and burning anger made me grunt unconsciously in agitation. I had no choice. I knew it.

I paced, up and down the length of the canyon, trying to work out my tense muscles.

Down in the fronds of grass below me, I scented rabbit. My nose twitched. None of us has had food all morning; Mirin and I were too jittery and alert to function properly. Now was a good opportunity. I leap onto the canyon's floor, my body as light as a feather. Tall stalks of grass swayed up a ahead - not because of a breeze, I noted; if that were the case, they would sway from the top, and not from their bases. Rabbits were silent creatures. Like me, they felt for vibrations in the earth, any unnatural shift in balance.

A distance away Blazen was watching over Sable as he napped, sitting still and protectively around the kit.

The rabbit, oblivious, continued poking around in the shrubs. Its scent was pungent, like many scrub-land creatures. It hadn't had a good source of water in a while. Slowly, I crept forward, thankful that my paws were small and my body light and lithe. I feared my tails may give me away, but illusions were tricky and hard to maintain. I opted to simply press my body close to the ground and shift my weight more to the front of my body. I couldn't do much about the tails. I just hope that their brilliant gold would simply blend in with the stalks of grass in the rabbit's eyes.

Now... so close. It's sharp, thirsty scent wafted over me. Eyes narrowing, I leapt through my veil of golden grass and killed the rabbit in one fell stroke. Satisfied, I quickly inspected it before snatching mouth. The hunt had given me a fair distraction from my instinctive sense of benevolence. But now, as I notice the rabbit's thinness and lingering fear-scent, a fear-scent that wasn't caused by the killing, but something else, anxiety grips my soul ten-fold. Even the prey knew something was amiss. I've never felt so... threatened... in over a decade.

"Tonight..." a voice whispers on the wind. So faint... so low... it could only be my imagination. Still... it could also be the Houndoom and their mind tricks**.

I pad away, the morning ruined. The sun's rays beam down upon me. Though, there was something different about it. Instead of the bright, cheery warmth it usually brings, there was a malevolent feel to it. Uneasy, I quickened my pace. Even the _sun _no longer brought comfort. Our mother. The deity that powered all Fire-type Pokemon.

This was no normal conquest. I _needed _answers.

. ~ * ~ .

**BLAZEN WASN'T STUPID**. Sure, he was a little immature at times, but he definitely wasn't stupid. He could tell when weird things were happening around him, especially with Sable, since he was always taking care of Sable. Always. For one thing, Sable was always scared of... something. When Sable confided in him, his words were confusing. He would speak of shadows, and darkness, and fear, and coldness. Like drowning. Blazen hardly knew of a place where water was nothing more than a droplet. He couldn't imagine there being enough to drown in. Even so, Sable would still babble on, seeming to take comfort in Blazen's oblivion. And Blazen would sit there, completely bewildered.

Until now.

Majesty made them relocate to the den sometime that afternoon, and Blazen sat in the gloom with his brother as the slightly older kit began to babble again, telling him of the dream he'd had while he was asleep.

But, finally, some clarity began to shine behind Sable's fearful, jumbled words. And Blazen realized that this wasn't normal at all. There was something unnatural going on, and it only seemed to happen to Sable. For the umpteenth time, Blazen wished Mirin was there; she was smart and funny. She'd know just how to calm Sable down. Oh, how Blazen wished she would show! Just for Sable! And then Sable would get better and they could finally play together again. Just like old times. But Mirin had left for a moment - Blazen didn't know why, and Sable's words were making sense now; something dark was going on. Something that reminded him of the weird, long, shadows that lined the canyon's walls at sunset. Or the cold anger that burned inside him sometimes. Only worse. Much worse.

But for some reason, Blazen didn't want to believe something was going on.

"I feel sick," Sable whined, glaring, repulsed, at rabbit lying at Blazen's paws.

"Eat." The command was simple. Blazen nudged the rabbit toward Sable; he already had his fill. "You know how long it's been since we had good meat? What's wrong with it, anyway?"

Sable still stared grimly at the mound of fur and meat at his paws. He _did_ look sick. "No," he protested, ears flattening to the sides of his head. "I can't."

"_Why_?" Though he wouldn't admit it, Blazen was growing concerned. And mad. Since when did Sable could _not _eat? Everybody liked to eat! Eating was good. It made him feel good and not all crampy inside. But no, his brother had to be all complicated. It was really very simple. Sable was _never _simple.

"Maybe Sable just wants to eat something else," Majesty suggested, her tone more hopeful than firm. Blazen marveled at the way her nine tails made her seem so much bigger. They were like a whole 'nother Pokemon, rising out from behind her slender body like a ha-uuuuge mound of gold fur. He peered behind him at his own, single, pink, Vulpix tail. How many could he grow? Lots and lots, he hoped!

"Blazen, focus."

Oh yes, back to Sable. "Something else to eat?" Blazen inquired. "Like what? Mouse?"

"Berries," said Majesty instead. "Berries give you energy."

"Yuck!" Blazen detested this idea. "You mean those dry, purple, ugly things that grow on the bushes? Those ones you brought to us yesterday?"

Majesty glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Not at all, I mean those delicious, juicy _berries _that give us extra strength." Blazen didn't like her tone, so he sobered. "I'll go fetch some," said Majesty, heading for the exit to their den. Somehow she seemed extremely reluctant to leave, "And I'll find Mirin, too. Blazen, look after your brother."

Hoping not to anger his mother even further, Blazen decided to do as he was told: look after Sable. He turned to find that his brother was still staring sickly at the pathetic rabbit at his paws, as if he hadn't paid attention to the exchange at all. In fact, he seemed to be staring right through the meat in front of him.

"If you want me to hide it for you, I'll do that," he offered, but inside, Blazen curled his lip, what a waste of a good meal!

Sable shook his head. "N-no... I'll be fine."

Blazen's glare softened. Sable was still beautiful; with his pretty fur and his pretty eyes, but he was even thinner than normal. His tail had dimmed from its yellow color to more of an off-white***, and his once-sparkling brown eyes were now dull and afraid. His frame quivered. Slowly, he sank down until he was lying on his belly, resting his head blearily on his forelegs.

Blazen, guilty, padded forward and gave him an encouraging lick to his brother's dark golden bangs.

"I'm here," Blazen promised, gazing deeply into Sable's haunted brown orbs, trying to find some meaning in there. "I'm here," he repeated.

"Not only you," Sable argued, sounding feverish. "You're not the only one here."

Blazen's tilted his head to the side, curiously naive. He was unable to detect the dark, foreboding undertone in his brother's voice. "Who else is here, then?"

"The Darkness," Sable replied. He regarded Blazen more seriously than ever. "The dark Pokemon. The humans. Especially them."

"What Dark Pokemon?" Blazen asked, growing more uncomfortable by the minute. This wasn't fun. This wasn't fun at all. He'd heard what Majesty said about humans and Dark Pokemon. Some of them aren't so bad, but many are not to be trusted. Many of them exist only to kill and capture. "I don't see any humans!" In fact, he'd never seen any.

"Blazen." Blazen could almost feel Sable's despair. In fact, it was as though he could absorb his brother's intense emotions, like he was going to burst inside. He shivered. As much as he would hate to admit _this_, Sable was scaring him. He was scaring him a _lot_.

"What's _wrong _with you? Blazen spat out, uncomprehendingly. He didn't know why he said it, and he didn't like the hurt he saw in Sable's eyes, but he just knew he wanted to say it. And he couldn't control himself. Even so, it didn't come out like he wanted. His voice was all shakey. "This a _horrible _game, Sable! Stop it!"

"It's not a game." Sable was hurt_. _"Blazen," Sable was on all fours again, coming closer. Blazen recognized _desperation _in his eyes, and the waves of despair rolling off his body, "please believe me! Can you? Oh, please? I _need _you to!"

"Why are you bothering _me_?" said Blazen, a hard stone settling in his belly. "What about Momma? She'll believe your stupid stories."

If anything, Sable grew more desperate. He was close enough that Blazen could feel his breath on his whiskers. "No, she won't! Momma is rational. She won't listen to me _at all. _I think she'll try to act like nothing's wrong. Like _you're _doing. Like your _both _doing right now."

"You're wrong," said Blazen hotly. "You're the one acting. Can't you see that everything is perfectly fine?" Everything was perfectly fine. Everything was perfectly fine. Blazen wanted to believe this so much.

"I've never been so sure of something in my entire life!" Sable cried. "Something is horribly wrong, and... and it's just begun."

"_What's _just begun? Your insanity?" Blazen scoffed. "Stop being so weak! How come you never play anymore? All you do is hide and sulk."

Sable looked cross. "Blazen! We gotta do something... before it's too late. _Please!_"

"What are we supposed to do?" Blazen wanted to know. "We're just kits. They're shouldn't be _anything _we gotta do except listen to Majesty."

"You're wrong. It's gonna be too late, and then you'll believe me. You'll wish you believed me earlier." Sable's tone was grave. He stared at his paws, trembling hard. "It's gonna be too late. Too late..."

"Calm down! Don't you see what you're doing? You're acting like someone's about to die."

Sable lowered his head even more. "Perhaps, and it scares me more than anything in the whole world." Sable shivered, turning away. "My behavior is rather appropriate, don't you think?"

"What are you _talking about_?" Whenever Sable got mad or scared, he acted very _proper_. Almost to the point where Blazen would have no _idea _what his brother was babbling about. Usually, this was the time he gave up.

"Blazen," Sable murmured. "I think. . . no matter what. . . I think they want to kill us."

Blazen shut up.

. ~ * ~ .

**BLAZEN WAS THINKING**. He sat in Majesty's usual spot, staring out over the canyon. He could see why she does it; it was really easy to think this way. Sunset turned everything a dark fiery orange. Majesty's silhouette lay far away, curled around Sable motheringly, protectively. They were napping, a good way to pass the time circulate heat, in a bed of dried grass.

Mirin had left and had not come back. Blazen could only assume she just left, but he didn't really want to ask. Mirin wouldn't just leave... would she? No, surely she'd at least play a game with him first. Or say goodbye...

A breeze tumbled over the land, dipping into the canyon and ruffling Blazen's bangs. Taillow circled high in the air, shrilly calling out to one another. Even so, their voices were far, far away. It still was too quiet. Blazen really missed how he and Sable would play together, rolling and biting and scratching. Making sounds. Now, when he tried, Sable would only end up getting hurt 'cause he's so much weaker. Blazen didn't get it. If Sable was supposed to grow up nice and strong, why was he so pathetic?

Pathetic. Nobody liked to be called pathetic. But that was what Sable was, right? Physically at least. Mentally, his brother was strong. He was always the thinker, not Blazen.

So why was he thinking now?

Blazen didn't really know. He wasn't good at it; his thoughts kept straying. He was sure they weren't supposed to do that, at least not often. And, when Pokemon thought, they usually kept still. Blazen _hated _being still.

But somehow he felt it was neccesary.

He supposed since Sable lost his marbles, he had to fill in that thinking spot. It hurt to have a crazy brother. Actually, it hurt his head a lot. And his heart. He supposed now he'd have to try even harder to make sure Sable didn't kill himself somehow.

He _did _feel guilty for yelling at Sable earlier. The whole argument couldn't have lasted for more than five minutes and yet Blazen felt so frightened and weird. He felt like nothing would ever be the same. If only Sable would stop acting that way, then everything would be back to the way it once was. He had to see that nothing was going on.

Blazen cursed inwardly. (A word he accidentally picked up from Mirin). He hated thinking so maturely. That leaf over there, blowing in the wind, was so tempting he wanted to chase it. He wanted to burn it with his Ember and grind its ashes into the dirt.

But he couldn't. Because _no, _he had to to be the smart one, and look out for his mother and brother while they slept the twilight away. Why would they lie out in the open like that? If there was one thing Mirin taught him, it was to never sleep where enemies can spot you. But Majesty was strong. She could probably take care of herself.

But not Sable.

So Blazen sat there, struggling with his thoughts, as the sky grew darker.

Slowly, finally, his momma woke, blinking sleep from her crimson eyes. The vixen stretched tenderly and glanced around. When her eyes landed on him, her gaze flickered back and forth between him and his brother, as if assessing the difference between them strength-wise. Her hard gaze seemed to wake the small, albeit beautiful Vulpix kit, and he peered blankly back at her.

Sable looked only slightly better. He'd eaten the berries Mirin gave him earlier and managed to choke down a mouse later onward. However, he still seemed pale and bedraggled. His eyes were hard and blank, unlike their usual soulful softness. Majesty regarded him worriedly, as if he were fragile glass. As if he would shatter at any moment. After a moment of contemplation, she took his scruff between her jaws to set him onto her back. He fell back to sleep, clinging onto her fur with his claws. ****

Blazen sat stone-still as she padded toward him, her gait hardly stirring the kit on her back. Usually, he would be jealous that Sable got to ride their momma's back like they did when they were younger. He supposed he was, actually, a bit spiteful, but only a little. Even after hearing the horrible things Sable had said, he still felt comforted, protected, in his mother's presence. Majesty tried so hard, always acting the same even at the face of Sable's increasing weakness. She would look at Sable as if there was nothing wrong at all and she would say, "Come, Sweet One, let's pick more berries together."

That probably made Sable sad. After all, he did say he didn't like that Majesty was acting like nothing was happening. Or him.

She gazed down at him, smiling warmly with her eyes. If it weren't for Sable's tired form resting on her back instead of sitting beside Blazen, his brother, where he belonged, it would be just like old times.

"Lets... go on a little adventure, my Little One," said Majesty. "Okay? After all, hasn't it been much too quiet around here?"

An adventure? Now Blazen liked the sound if _that_.

"It'll be just the three of us," Majesty went on. "Exploring the world. Something new."

"Will we get to meet Entei?" Out of all the Guardians, this one was his favorite.

Majesty chuckled. "Perhaps. We may even stop to visit Mirin."

"So Mirin did leave?" Blazen realized. "You sent her away?" He felt more disappointed in her than anything, hism other. What was the point of it? And Mirin shouldn't have went so easily. "Why?"

"She has kits too, you know. She needs to make sure that they're safe."

"What?"

"I know Mirin very well, trust me." She nuzzled him, her hot breath making him shiver. "This is not her place anymore."

Blazen wasn't hearing it. He loved Mirin. She shouldn't've left for anything. "I'll see her again, right? You promise?"

Majesty entwined her tail with his own, her own comforting, loving gesture. "I promise."

It never really occured to Blazen to take note of the suddeness of this 'adventure'. That this was one of the hardest things his mother ever had to do. Abruptly taking her kits into a potentionally dangerous world, away from the solitude of the canyon life they lived, was hard for Majesty. She was abandoning their once-perfectly safe life. But Majesty really didn't have a choice. That safety was an illusion now. She never felt more in danger anywhere else than in that canyon.

She felt that if she stayed and fought, things would turn out tragic.

It was best to cling to the possibility of life.

However, she wished she didn't have to assume, for her decision was instinct alone. Majesty had no idea why her world had suddenly turned against her. She did not know why the shadows chased her. She didn't _know why_ she was threatened in this way. Or what it had to do with humans.

All she _knew_ was that she _needed_ to keep her kits safe.

At _all _costs.

It's only a mother's duty. Right?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **Hmm... was this chapter a bit _too _dramatic? My mediocre skills are showing. I think I probably used the words 'despair' and 'agitation' a bit too much. And as for Mirin's disappearence... hmm... you'll see. I do liked the way I touched up a bit more on Blazen in this chapter. I'm trying to make it seem like the kits are still just babies, no matter what. You'll get to see them mature as the story goes on.

**FOOTNOTES**

* Clairvoyant - to percieve things beyond the natural range of senses

** Houndoom's mind tricks. I'm pretty sure that Houndoom can be pretty clever at times. Especially weird Houndoom such as these

*** Sable's tail. Remember that Vulpix are born with one tail that seperates and grows darker with good health and age? Well, Sable's health isn't very good lately, as you can tell.

**** Like a koala! Wait... are there any Pokemon based on koalas? Interesting...

***** Sable's health. Hehe. Sable is a special, _special _Pokemon. You'll see...

Is that all? Yeah. Sure took me forever, you know. I had to change practically EVERYTHING.

Well... you know what to do.


	4. Continent of Flames: Canyon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **Call me slow, but I only realized recently that the title of the entire fic is wrong. 'Voyage' typically refers to a journey made on sea, but generally the word 'voyage' depicts a journey in itself. The first three chapters were written a while ago, years ago, in fact, but I think about this fic often enough to make my muses hate me. It had far too much potential to be abandoned. I'm going to finish it, even if it takes a million years. With that being said, here's chapter four. (:

**Immortal Fallen Radiance** – Yes ma'am. Pokémon with dual types gravitate more toward their chief element. The territorial battles are more of animalistic instinct than human intellect, but unlike animals, Pokémon have a certain code they abide by. Certain areas of the code cover territorial conquest. And that's exactly the episode I was referring to!

Yes; interbreeding between Pokémon is possible in this series. Very possible even, and you'll soon find out why.

* * *

**- CONTINENTS C -**

**THE** **ICELANDS  
Sectors C & E**

**The Northern Continent** The weather is cold all year long. Winter, in particular, turns this Continent into a frozen wasteland. Blizzards and sheer ice mountains make this continent a difficult place to live altogether. A variety of Ice-type Pokémon thrive here, however. This continent is a nightmare for Dragon, Fire, Grass and Ground-types, of course.

**The Southern Continent **Very much like the Northern Continent, but with milder summers. During the summer, much of the ice melts and the snow turns more pliable. Speculations suggest the warmer weather comes from the higher concentration of gases in its atmosphere, which trap the sun. Ice-types live here as well, along with much more humans.

* * *

**FLAMING CONTINENT  
**FLAMING VOYAGE

The Continent of Flames

_Majesty_

IV

We go about our journey at a leisure pace. Sable, nestled between my shoulder blades, clings to me. His breathing was slow and even. He sleeps, finally. Blazen, in the meantime, has enshrouded himself with a sense of self-importance. The prospect of our little adventure drove him wild, and more often than not I paused to make sure he didn't overexert himself, but mostly I allowed his imagination to run its course. Every shadow, every unfamiliar stone, shrub or mark concealed an 'invisible Pokémon', and he was the hero that had to 'destroy' it. But after an hour or so of romping around in the dust, he grew very bored. Bitter, even.

"What's wrong, Little One?"

Blazen grumbled, a tight mix of sounds that formed no words at all. When I asked him to clarify himself, Blazen stared at the ground and said nothing. The warmth in the air poured strength into his bones. I felt we can keep going for a while.

We were making our way uphill, where I knew the canyon would start to taper gradually There would be more foothills, and the stone carved away in columns. There, I may finally carry my young up and over the top, and we may find a new life.

I recalled, with no small amount of nostalgia, pacing this area sometime in my younger days. I used to wait impatiently for Mirin to muster up the courage to come down, as her stocky body wasn't as graceful as mine was when it came to scaling the walls. We were supposed to raise our kits here together, but the Flareon that lived here did not appeal to Mirin. She'd found love in Harris, but he lived on the surface. It was around here this place that we went our separate ways. I with Tiriam, her with Harris.

Our paws stirred dust slightly, scattering insects baking in the afternoon sun. Blazen was oddly silent. We must have covered at least a mile or so, but the tendrils of malice continued to touch the corners of my mind. The scent of prey had grown stronger as well, and my brow furrowed. I should have known; there were miles of unmarked territory in the canyon. Although my territory was among the finest, with the most prey and resources, I held the suspicion the Houndoom felt they had a personal matter to score with me. I was not exactly famous, but Ninetales were rare and powerful, in particular my mate, Tiriam. They might've felt that they had something to prove. I honestly have no idea, but as my mind lingered on the matter my skin seared with anger and I had to unleash a bit of fire from between my teeth to cool down.

This entire matter seemed deeper than that. For instance, this darkness I felt was all-consuming. Tainting. In all my years of living, I hadn't recalled a single situation of this sort or magnitude. I was going insane. I hadn't the answers I needed. The humiliation I felt was intolerable, as well. Not even Tiriam managed to drag me this low. Sable and Blazen will someday be old enough to know of my failure, and I cannot let that be so. In my kits' eyes, I was their protector. They knew countless tales of my adversaries' defeats, and I couldn't bear for them to be disillusioned not a moment too soon.

Once my kits were safe, I will have my revenge. I craved for it so deeply my stomach churned, and my mind lingered on the great moment; the moment where I sink my teeth into the female Houndoom's neck, drawing blood, ending her manic laughter …

A tendril of raw, unadulterated iniquity swept across my flank. Sable shivered. I look around, but I find nothing. There wasn't any evidence anything was there at all, and I was not surprised. I snarled.

Blazen stared at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Mama?"

"It's nothing, Blazen."

* * *

I keep close to the wall. Its shadow falls over us somewhat protectively, and Blazen squints up at the sky. He starts to jabber on about something. I'm not quite paying attention. My mind is on the scents. Always the scents. Prey seemed more abundant this way, and soon we would all be hungry. Noticing I'm not paying attention. Blazen quiets, but not without adopting a very put-out expression. I apologize.

There was once a river where we marched along. A river symmetrical to the wall. The canyon itself could have been a great one, miles wide, many years ago, but drought after drought desiccated the entire thing. I was sorely disappointed when I learned. I would've liked to see it.

Blazen's pawsteps faltered. "Mama. I'm tired."

"We're almost there, Little One."

To distract him, I tease Blazen with myths of the great Heatran: "His great fire and immenseness melted away and parted the world, dividing it. Our canyon was the way it was because Heatran had passed through here sometime in his Great Journey. He left a fissure in his wake."

"He melted the stones?"

I was confused at first, but then I remember Mirin toying with him. "Yes, he melted the stones."

"Is he really that big?"

"No one really knows for sure. He lives deep underground."

"I'm hungry."

I hesitated. I'd dreaded this. We had to keep going ahead; we had to clear the canyon by sunset. I'd been hunting since the Houndoom's occupation, and it seemed their presence scared off more game than a Growlithe's howls. Hunting took time. There was the tracking, and then there was the stalking, maybe for miles. If I were alone, I would have been fine, but my kit was hungry and so I needed to sacrifice the precious hours it would take to feed him.

"Come with me, my Love," I tell him, sweeping him briskly along with my tail. Blazen yipped in surprise, before grumbling to himself as we started to head in the opposite direction.

I'd caught the scent of pheasants a good ways back, but there was entirely no way I'd be able to hunt properly being tailed by two kits. The pheasants were vigilant, and their scent scattered as soon as Blazen's loud jabbering reached them, but now Blazen was silent under my stern gaze. With hope, the pheasants will not think we noticed them.

I pinpointed one scent in particular: a half-grown male, and went along at a steady trot. I was extremely aware of my older kit's weight between my shoulders, careful not to jostle him too much. Blazen stumbled clumsily behind me. I wasn't sure whether to be endeared by the toddling, worried that he'd alert the prey, or annoyed at his carelessness. Eventually I settled on the second. He was hungry; I needed to feed him. I needed to make him still.

Approximately twenty-five meters from the pheasant, I steered my kit into some low shrubs. There, through the high fronds of grass and branches, my pheasant plucked along the earth, ruffling its feathers. Blazen growled faintly when he saw it. This elicited a low chuckle of mirth from me. There, crouching with him, I was confident the rays of the sun glanced seamlessly off my pelt, blending me with the golden grass.

"Blazen, watch Sable," I whisper, lying down. I shrugged my elder kit off me, surveying him with my eyes as he slipped to the ground. Sable's weak body was numb from his slumber. I nuzzled the side of his tiny face, urging him to stand. It was about time for him to start walking. Sable opened his eyes. They were fogged over with sleep, but they still held traces of fear and confusion. Those eyes were capable of breaking my heart a million times over, and they did.

"Mama? Where are we?"

"Not very far, Dear. Relax .. Be quiet, please. I am hunting."

* * *

The kits weren't strong enough to eat raw meat, so I cooked the pheasant using Will-o-Wisp. The move effectively singed away a multitude of feathers, allowing the heat to reach the surface of the pheasant's skin. Then I worked on dividing the bird as I went, careful not to burn it. The blood was troublesome. Blazen watched attentively, hungrily, his tail curled over his paws. His eyes reflected the trails of smoke curling from the pheasant's ruined feathers, and his nose twitched in response to the aroma. Sable looked ill. I tossed Blazen a scrap to satiate him, and the kit tore into it ravenously.

A Furret scurried by, staring. Blazen scared it off with an impressive scowl! I was rather proud of him, but of course I couldn't show it. He may have been able to handle himself, but I refused to raise a bully.

"Blazen…"

"Did you see that, Mama? It thought I was going to eat it!" He peered

"You don't _eat_ other Pokémon," I said sharply. "Dig in. We must keep moving." As Blazen turned away, sour, I delved once more into my thoughts. I estimated there to be six or seven hours left in the day*. In four more hours, the kits will definitely be hungry again. There wouldn't be any leftovers of this pheasant. I'm going to have to hunt again.

Sable came forward. I dropped some food at his paws, then nuzzled him encouragingly. My kit was making an effort to keep his strength up, but getting him to choke down a full meal was impossible. He nibbled at the meat, wary of bones, half-heartedly tearing at it with his tiny teeth. But he was eating. I was grateful for that at least, but I ached. He was flesh and bones. A bundle of paranoia and exhaustion. His condition was unforgiveable.

Oh, how I ached.

In contrast to his brother, Blazen was absolutely ravenous. He paid no attention to Sable and tore into the beast like some animal, reminding me yet again to teach him an etiquette fit for a Fox-type Pokémon. In some parts the creature still smoked, but Blazen could've cared less. He was indulging in a personal, indifferent feast of some sort, and I soon worried if he was going to burn himself or eat so much he could hardly walk.

"Ouch! Mama, I burn't my tongue…"

"…"

"I'm sorry."

My appetite had, like Sable's, suffered immensely at the hands of the Houndoom and their antics, but I was wise enough to know I needed the strength a good meal would give me if I were to accomplish getting my kits to safety in due time. I sorely wished my Sweet One would share my sentiment, but there was no use force-feeding Sable. It would only upset him more.

We left the carcass and continued on our way.

* * *

Just one hour later, Blazen mewled, "Mama. My feet hurt."

I sniffed softly, then prayed to the heavens. "Your feet hurt? You can play out in the sun all day long, but you cannot handle walking in a straight line? Do not give me that. We will keep going."

Blazen's ears flattened against his head, but he knew my words were true. He said nothing else for some time, before turning to say something to Sable. To my surprise, Sable was actually speaking back. His pace was somewhat irregular, but it was growing more powerful with each step he took. Sable was just as eager to get away from the canyon as I was. Only Blazen, my precious Little One, was ignorant to the danger. These beasts found the need to bully Sable somehow, to make him aware of their threat. I can tell by his haunted gaze he had the gist of what was going on, if not the entire deal.

"Sable, what do you think the world outside the canyon looks like?" Blazen chirped. He kept pace with his brother, unconsciously matching Sable's shorter steps. I was at least three feet ahead, but I monitored them with my ears, and even the lightest mouse could feel Blazen's thundering footsteps rocking the earth.

Sable's voice came forth like melodic notes. "Trees. Grass. Lakes, maybe. Mama's seen it all."

"Do you think it's big?"

"Very big."

I laughed, turning. "Oh Blazen, if we stuck to the canyon, the world as you know it will only be stones. You will need to travel even further to start seeing new sights. The world, however, is much more open. There is a savanna, called _Abilene_ just outside this region. We are quite close."

After another hour, I was in a lighter mood. We rested once more. I fed the kits (meat for Blazen, berries for Sable) and promised my kits we could rest every two hours or every hour and a half as long as they walked quickly. It was imperative we kept moving. After fifteen minutes or so, we were on the move again. The sun hovered directly above us, eliminating the shadows and increasing the temperature by a few degrees. Sunset was not far. Due to our Flash Fire ability, the added heat wasn't so troubling, but I paused to lick Sable and Blazen, dampening their coats just to make sure they stayed cool. My attempts failed spectacularly, but even the irrationality of it all vanished to me. As their mother, I needed to do each and everything I could to keep them healthy and safe.

Blazen saw no end to all the walking. He stopped suddenly en route, and Sable and I were several meters away before I finally stopped to urge him along.

Blazen was upset. "When will be _there_?" His tail lashed. "I'm tired. You keep saying we're almost there, but it's been a long time and I want to stop and I want to go home."

At this, Sable tensed. Home was the very last place he wanted to be. It was the last place _I _wished for us to be, but Blazen existed to complicate things. I wished to cuff him upside his head, just to remind him who was in charge, but I was almost positive my Little One's reaction to such a decision would only spur more animosity. He was regretting this journey. He was homesick, and he was probably starting to realize he won't be 'home' every again or any time soon. But no matter how he felt, disrespect was intolerable. I had the sense he'd forgotten who the mother was, and who the kit happened to be.

"We've come a lot farther than you think, Little One," I said, my voice surprisingly steady. _Be calm, _I told myself. "Just a few more steps. And I promise I will carry you all over now."

Blazen narrowed his eyes, but reluctantly padded forward anyway, coming to a rest at my paws. I gazed up. After a quick scan, I located a series of jutting crevices I'd been eyeing earlier. _Abeline _was almost just over this section. I could scale it, but I was afraid the sheerness of this slope would frighten the kits, and so I'd wanted to go one mile further, where there were several series of stair-like precipices, gradually tapering to the primary cliff. If Blazen and Sable happened to look down as I carried them up and over, the most they would see is stone. If they were to look down here, at this section, they'll possibly gaze at the empty hundred feet below them.

But Blazen made it clear he was not going to travel another step.

"I can carry you over, provided you do not squirm," I told them sternly, eyes sharpening to flints. It was imperative they behaved. There were no way a kit could survive the fall once I reached the point that would elicit the 'fight-or-flight' response. Any sharp jerk, any wrenching motion, could tear a kit from her narrow jaws. Sable was more complacent than his brother, but he was not as brave. He was also lighter, so I could carry him much faster, but Blazen looked as if he was going to fall over any moment. Still, it could just be his dramatics. Sable was not fully recovered, yet, but he was steadier on his feet.

I came to my conclusion. "Sable will go first," I told Blazen. "Remember," I said, turning to Sable. "_Do not _squirm. Blazen, you _do not _go anywhere. If I find out you've moved even so much as a half an inch while I am climbing—I do not care what the reason is. If that reason, actually, is not 'I was attacked', I am going to throttle you. If something goes wrong while I am with Sable, scream." I was no stranger to Blazen's wildly explorative streak. Often times by the den, if I were to take my eyes off him for a moment, he would drag Sable into some kind of 'adventure' concocted by him entirely. I always find them due to their distinctive sent, but the irritation always stuck.

I turned back to Sable. "Sable, close your eyes when I climb. I'm going to take you by the scruff**. It might hurt, but try to be still. Once we reach the top, you are not going to move until I get Blazen. Understand? If something happens while I am with Blazen, scream. Run."

"How come you _tell _him to run?" Blazen grumbled.

"Just do as I say, Little One," I replied chastely, before I sank my teeth lightly into the piece of loose skin at Sable's neck. His body curled up instantly, just like when he was younger. Lifting him off the ground, I noted just how light he was. I barely used any effort to get him off the ground.

"Close your eyes," Blazen reminded him, helpfully.

I nodded approvingly at him, before I leapt. We were suspended for a moment, Sable and I, between the ground and the ledge. My forepaws met smooth stone, eroded away from some substance, before my hind paws sprung forward and propelled me a few more levels up. The fast pace surprised Sable, I can tell it in the way his body tensed, but I continued the rhythm, leaping from precipice to precipice, calculating both its size and stability in moments. A particularly jagged surface scraped my pawpads. I must have been nearly halfway there; the erosion was stronger in this part. Sable rocked precariously at times, squeaking with every landing as my teeth jarred him. My suspicion was correct; he was becoming too big to be carried this way, so it caused him pain. With guilt settling in my breast, and praying he would keep his eyes closed, I bounded onward.

I must have been several meters off the ground by now. The wind pressed my fur to the sides of my body, and whispered in my ear. The shadows laughed.

I paused halfway up, setting my kit onto the ledge. He needed rest; he was terrified. Sable slumped, sniffling softly. He was too thin. Too weak. His fur was standing on edge. The entire journey must've scared him to pieces. I caressed him with one of my tails. "It is all right, Sweet One."

I had to check up on Blazen. I glance over the side of the ledge, warning Sable not to do the same. Blazen was a speck of red against the dry earth. I was worried suddenly, what with him down there alone, but I saw nor smelled no trace of another Pokémon near him. "Are you all right?" I called.

Blazen blinked owlishly, lashing his tail and barking up at us. "That was amazing!" his tiny voice called out, and I laughed, all nine tails swaying. Turning back to my other kit, I told him to prepare. We only had a little ways to go.

Sable's expression warped. Obviously, he was not looking forward to it, but he came over and sat at my paws regardless. Inwardly, I sighed. If Sable found this ordeal difficult to get through, I can only imagine the hell I would experience with Blazen. "Come on, Sweet. It's just a few more jumps."

Sable gave me a 'look'. Still, he bowed his head, as if to say 'Let's get this over with'. I was conscious about our last journey, sure to grab him more loosely in different spots altogether, but he winced bitterly. I'm sure it was more out of fear than actual pain, and I tapped his nose with my own.

We set out again. Smooth leaps. The final ledge presented itself to me. The last layer I had to overcome. Here, a sheerer drop presented itself to me, and I hesitated. But in the end I put all my power into my haunches, springing up just as the precipice I stood on crumbled underneath me. A sensation of weightlessness followed thereafter, before my forepaws touched warm earth. Sediment, grass, and the like. I deposited my kit. He had begun to shake violently on the final journey, and it was now much too difficult to continue to carry him.

"Is it over?" he squeaked, eyes shut tightly.

I nuzzled him. "You made it," I said, urging him away from the drop. I quickly led him across the golden and crisp grass. There were miles of it. _Abilene_ stretched out in front of us, marked by its rolling hills and cat's tails. Some distance away, the grass cut off abruptly and was met by smooth stone, an extension of the canyon. Smoke curled up from the mountains in the far distance, undetectable in the kits' vision. The colors… they were sharper here. I'd almost forgotten. I'd spent so many weeks patrolling the canyon's entirety, I'd forgotten to delve onto the mainland. The grasses, normally crisp and green, were gold and dry in _Abilene_. They wasn't a lake for miles … the lakes were where the humans pile. I heard a sharp gasp beside me, and I turned to Sable with affectionate eyes.

"It feels so open," he told me. "So… big."

"There is so much of the world you haven't seen yet, Sweet One," I explained. "This is the flat land. Where Entei prowls. He rules the Sun-Scorched Plains, and he is good."

"Will he defeat the evil Pokémon?" Sable inquired.

I gave a start. But I stopped myself. I should have assumed Sable would know the perpetrators of his condition, but I was ignorant to Sable's experiences personally. My kit refused to talk about them. No matter; there was a time for everything, but not now. I needed to get to Blazen before he did something to get himself into trouble. Or worse.

As I nudged Sable further away from the Cliffside, I had one final thought, "No Sable. _I _will defeat the evil Pokémon."

An irrational part of me had no desire to delve into the canyon once more. It was as if a cloak had settled itself over the space, enshrouding it in darkness and ill intent. There, on the surface, I breathed fresh, clean air, untainted by whatever power the Houndoom had under their jurisdiction. The thickness of the atmosphere, the cold flashes, the constant feeling of being watched – it all vanished. I'd never felt more at ease in my entire life.

Well, not quite. My baby was still down there.

I leapt back down into the canyon, taking the journey several ledges at a time, ignoring the sudden onslaught of the invisible, malicious tendrils. Blazen was bored, but he perked as she drew nearer. His hackles rose. A stagnant scent permeated the air. The scent of fear. Majesty knew her kits' all too well.

"Don't be afraid," I soothed. "Sable handled it like a champ."

My attempt at eliciting the natural sibling rivalry between them succeeded, and Blazen was eager to prove he was 'better than' his brother. But this worked only as long as it took for me to hook my teeth into his scruff and make the first couple of leaps. All hell broke loose, Blazen's competitive streak forgotten, and the kit cried out. I fought to control the swaying mass dangling from my jaws, but the boy was hysterical. Finally, I deposited my kit on a tapered precipice, eyeing him coldly. I learned where he made his mistake: Blazen, the Wild Adventurer, my Little One, had opened his eyes partway through the journey. He was dangling less than half a mile over the canyon. Blazen, seeing how far we were from the ground, jerked so violently I almost dropped him. I suddenly had the desire to seriously injure him.

"What did I tell you? I said _don't _open your eyes!"

"I didn't mean to! My paw hit something and it hurt so I opened my eyes to look at it but then I saw…" He trailed off, trembling. I took a look at his paw. I didn't see anything. I prodded it, and he jumped. I sighed, and then licked it.

"You could have gotten much worse than a sprained paw if you'd just _stayed still_."

"Why do you have to carry us? Why can't we jump by ourselves?"

"You cannot leap that far, Blazen."

"Why can't I just lie on your back like Sable did?"

"You'll fall off. Stop asking questions. You are safe the way I carry you now; just know that. Nothing is going to happen to you."

My fear, combined with my anger, frightened him more than any fall could. Another half hour later, and plenty of clawing and screaming on Blazen's part, the three of us were safely out of the canyon. My jaw ached, and Blazen bled from his neck. I licked his wounds, waves of irritation pouring off me.

"Sorry, Mama."

"It's okay, Blazen."

Sable watched us with an unreadable expression. His eyes were brighter, however. I'm sure he felt the same relief I did, to be away from the Evil Pokémon, and I nuzzled my Sweet One. Suddenly, I grew more at ease. We had made it to the surface perfectly intact. My home, the Houndoom, the sensation of peril, the cloak of doom … all of it was gone. I still had my kits, though. My Sable, and Blazen, they were all I need. They were my world, after all.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

… Oh well. There's that.

* * *

**FOOTNOTES**

*There are still 24 hours in a day. However, the Continent of Flame's days are much longer than other continents; a whopping sixteen hours! Our day usually beings around six-o'clock and ends at eight in the summertime. The Continent of Flames's summer days begin at five-o'clock and ends at ten. That does not mean there's daylight for eighteen hours. That's just the time before absolute darkness, or the time after sunset. Majesty and the kits began really traveling hours after dawn, though.

**Yes, Sable and Blazen have scruffs. For those that do not know, the scruff is a loose section of skin usually found on most baby mammals. Mother cats sometimes carry kittens by their scruff, which causes them to go limp and curl up instantly. However, once cats reach a certain age, it is unwise to carry them this way, as it may injure them. Majesty, Sable and Blazen find themselves in that situation.

**HELPFUL NOTES**

(1) The reason I used Will-O'-Wisp instead of Flamethrower was the simple fact that Flamethrower is an intense attack and would've just burned and decimated the bird rather than cook it. Ember is just too weak. I assumed Will-O'-Wisp, since it had the ability to burn the enemy without inflicting pain straightaway, was an attack moreso out of heat than actual fire. Understand? Meh. I also hope the scene didn't disturb anyone.

(2) I'm not sure how clear I was about the whole 'scaling wall' thing. Majesty pretty much needed to get the kits out of the canyon as soon as possible, which meant climbing up and over one of the high walls. The canyon is a mile or so wide, so Majesty sticks close to one particular wall as she travels with the kits, both for guidance and convenience. She planned to continue miles down, where past volcanic activity created columns of igneous rock she can climb very much like stairs, but the kits, primarily Blazen, were too exhausted to go any further. Therefore, Majesty was forced to scale the sheerer wall. The upside to this is that this part of the canyon was carved more so by erosion, so once she scaled the wall, she and her kits would reach forests and grasslands much sooner. This means shelter and food much sooner. The grassland, or actually savanna, just above this part is called _Abilene_, one of the more popular savannas of The Continent of Flames, so they can find other Pokémon relatively easily.

(3) Oh, and there _is _water in the canyon. Just not rivers. There are ponds here and there, because no life could survive without a constant source of water. Rainwater suffices for the plants and most animals. In fact, Fire-type Pokémon can survive long periods of time without water, but some Pokémon, like the Furret, lack the necessary adaptive traits to survive this way like Majesty and the kits can, as in they cannot go without water for days. Their main source of water comes from berries, and the hydrogen in the water aid their Fire-type attacks, too.

Hooray for a Majesty-only chapter! There's a lot of action ahead, too, but this fic mainly focuses on the family. Curious about Tiriam? You should be.


End file.
